Turn of event
by lovemangaholic
Summary: It started out as an S-mage quest with Lucy, Happy and Natsu. When it turns out to be even worse how will they be able to handle it? An adventure through parts of Fiore that never has been seen before. I do not own Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1: S mage request

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction, not that that really is an excuse for anything :P I do not own Fairy Tail, as everyone knows :) The first is a direct copy of the fairy tail start, to get the mood.**

** So Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Kingdom of Fiore, a neutral country, of 17 million people. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold there every day. It is an integral part of people's lives. And there are those who use magic as their occupation. Those people are referred to as mages. The mages belong to various guilds and perform jobs on commission. There are a large number of guilds within the country. And in a certain city there lies a certain guild. A guild which various legends were once born. Or rather, will continue to be born long into the future. And its name is: <em>Fairy Tail!<br>_

Chapter 1: S-mage request

Three years had already gone since Lucy first joined Fairy Tail. A guild too strong for its own good. The members almost always made more damage than they helped. But since everyone had been undergoing a really strong training program on the master's behalf, they finally started to get a little bit less destructive. But the master still had lots of paperwork because of the guild member's actions. He almost always complained, but you could see a smile playing around his mouth every time he mentioned it.

Natsu was as always on fire over some request he had found. He wanted to do that mission, it wasn't that hard anyway. Of course that was what Natsu's said. He had just completed the S-mage test, and was now considered one of the stronger mages in the guild. So he could finally go upstairs to the table with the S-ranked missions.

"Hey, Lucy! We're going to complete this mission in no time at all!"

Natsu was beating the air while he moved towards Lucy. Happy was following him in deep concentration over a fish. Happy was a creature who seemed like a cat, but actually wasn't. He could talk, and his fur was completely blue. Happy was the biggest mystery in the guild, except Mystogan, of course.

_Natsu always takes me with him on these missions, can't he take with him some other S-mage? I'm not even strong._

Lucy was wondering. But she knew she didn't have a choice. It wasn't like Natsu gave her any. He just took her with him, even though she always protested. Of course she knew these missions were far more dangerous than she had the power to survive. But somehow she always did. When a really hard S-mage mission occurred, they usually went as a team:

Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Charle and Natsu. The strongest team in Fairy Tail.

In this team Lucy was the weakest, even the young blue haired girl Wendy was better than her. She was one of the three who could use the lost techniques, Dragon slayer magic. To perform these techniques you had to be trained by a dragon. The dragon who had trained Wendy was the sky dragon, famous for sky magic, healing magic. The other two were Gajeel and Natsu. Gajeel was trained by the Iron dragon, so he looked really scary with all his piercings, and especially the fact that he ate iron. Natsu was trained by the traditional dragon. The fire dragon, Igneel. Lucy had been quite shocked the first time she saw Natsu eating fire.

When Natsu was little he was abounded, he was unable to take care of himself as was totally without any care. But somehow he met a dragon, and as always Natsu's stupidity and lack of the feeling fear. He confronted the dragon, and somehow the dragon decided to take him in and train him as if Natsu was his own kid. But one day, he disappeared. Exactly the same day as the other dragons disappeared. The fire dragon, the Iron dragon and the sky dragon were all gone. Once again Natsu was left alone, but this time, he went searching for Igneel, and somehow ended up before master.

Lucy looked at Natsu, and smiled. Natsu smiled back, he had switched from beating the air to try to hit Gray, an ice magic mage, who apparently had stripped of all his clothes. Gray had that habit of taking of his clothes. His naked body showed a lot of well-trained muscles. You could see how much power he laid in trying to beat up Natsu.

"Sure! I'll join the mission! What is the request anyway?"


	2. Chapter 2: Heartfilia

**Please enjoy chapter two, even though there's still a lot of repeating, but just pay attention to the changes ^^,**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Heartfilia<p>

_Please read this carefully. Our precious rubies have been stolen, we already know that this thief was a strong S-mage, with the name, "Gary the Gray". His abilities are unknown, and we know he's going to try to sell them to the Heartfilia family, at least, probably the Heaver family as well. These are the families that are rich enough to pay a fitting price._

_Mr. and Mrs. Smallhill.  
><em>

Natsu had just given the request to Lucy, so she could read it for herself. After the few seconds it took her reading it, she searched her mind, but couldn't find any memories regarding "Gary the Gray".

"Hey! Gray, you sure you haven't stolen any rubies?"

Natsu was almost already trying to examine him, which wasn't that hard. He still hadn't any clothes on.

"My name isn't _Gary the Gray_"

Gray talked patiently, almost as if he was talking to a child. Sounded confident, and not like a person who was undergoing a body search, totally naked.

"It's _Gray Fullbuster_, and I hope you've realized that I don't have any rubies on me".

Natsu turned to Lucy again, he grinned and then took her hand and randomly ran out of the guild's headquarters. Screaming something which contained see you soon bastards.

_This means we have to go to my dad's ground. I really don't want to meet him. But I'm probably one of those people who will be let into the ground. They have gotten a more strict security lately… It will not be very pleasant. But I get the chance to visit my mother's grave._

Lucy was mumbling and thinking to herself. Even though Natsu was right beside her, he didn't pay attention to her deep mumbling. He was in a conversation with Happy about whether or not flying was better than walking.

"Those rubies are the purest in the whole world? Didn't they have any kind of security around them?"

Happy's question took both Lucy and Natsu by surprise. Natsu looked at his blue friend with eyes that showed his amusement.

"They are the purest, and the security should be good too, but maybe this guy is really strong. Who knows…? "

Lucy answered. Still lost in her mind.

Somehow Lucy managed to get Natsu on a train. He lied on the seat, upside down. His face had a faint green color. Natsu didn't have any tolerance for transportation, and used Wendy as much as he could to heal him from motion sickness. But she was out on a mission with Levy, Gajeel, Jet and Droy. So for now he had to deal with this motion sickness. Not that Lucy could understand how he could lie like that on the seat, she also would have been sick if she did that. Of course it also would have caused her to flash her underwear.

Lucy had started to memorize her childhood, and her father. How her mother died only 29 years old. Her mother also was a celestial mage, just like Lucy. They had the power to open gates between different worlds, with special keys. Her mother had passed on three of her celestial spirits to Lucy, Aquarius, a moody mermaid like spirit, Capricorn, a human/goat spirit, and Cancer, a crabish man. When Layla Heartfilia died, Lucy was left alone with her father, who didn't pay much attention to her anyway. So at the age of 15, she simply ran away from home.

But right after Lucy had joined Fairy Tail, her father tried to get her back. He tried to force her by using another guild. Causing a war between Fairy tail and the guild, Phantom Lord. She could not forgive her father after this, and decided to cut all ties with him. The worst thing was that he only had wanted her back to get her to marry a boy, for economic reasons. Today that would have been completely unreasonable, for other reasons than pride, and such.

With all her strength Lucy finally got Natsu on his feet, and jumped out of the train in the last second before it departed. With both his feet on the ground, Natsu finally was totally clear again. With Happy besides him he started walking proudly, while laughing hysterically.

"Why are you laughing?"

Lucy asked out of curiosity.

"Happy just told me that as long as I couldn't walk of a train by my own, I had no chance in beating Erza. Happy is so funny!"

The train had probably killed some of his brain cells, he had forgotten how extremely scary and powerful Erza was. The strongest female mage in Fairy Tail.

"Anyway, which direction leads to the Heartfilia grounds?"

He had stopped completely and was now throwing Happy in the air to get him to look for the Heartfilia residence. Lucy sighed, she knew perfectly well that Happy could fly, but Natsu probably had forgotten that too. She just followed the mark that clearly said: _"The residence of the Heartfilia family".  
><em>

Soon a security passage occurred, behind them they could see the residence, it was big as a castle. The Heartfilia family was the closest to a royal family in Fiore. While there wasn't any actual royal family in Fiore, and when it came to money, the Heartfilia family had lots. Behind the residence were mountains, you could almost see the snow on the top of them. They made a perfectly and neat frame to the whole scenery. The pathway was decorated on both sides with Sakura threes. They were in full bloom and made a beautiful tunnel filled with a pink light, and everywhere inside the tunnel small Sakura leaves were falling.

In front of the residence was a big statue of a girl looking alike Lucy, only with big angle wings and her hair tied up. On the grave you could she roses and cards. Lucy could almost see the little pink paper she once had left there, with a tiny heart on it. The security guards let them in, almost right away, after checking if it was the real Lucy. Natsu looked at the residence with big eyes, and Lucy could see that he was just as shocked as he was last time. She looked her childhood in the eyes, and walked towards her old home ready to meet the person she used to call dad.

* * *

><p><strong>As you see, Jude Heartfilia did never go bankrupt. Which I find important, which I of course will try my best to explain through the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Love is for those who deserves it

Through his window he saw her. From his window he saw that Ms. Supetto had realized who the confident girl was. Now Ms. Supetto was making a huge ruckus and ran towards the girl, hcrying to her heart extent. Soon after the rest of the servants came running towards the girl, like ants towards sugar. They all were hugging her and greeting her with tears in their eyes. The servants probably had lots of questions to ask her. Suddenly a pink haired boy full of muscles caught his attention. He could feel a deep fear in his heart, and as the girl walked towards the door, he was thinking about why she approached him.

He could hear the sound of her steps, as she slowly walked up the stairs towards his office. Behind her was a lot of noise, probably the servants following right behind her. She stopped outside his door for a second, and right afterwards he heard a tiny polite knock.

"Come in".

He answered just as polite. He could feel a bobbling feeling inside as she opened the door and stepped in.

"Did you regret your decision?"

He looked at her, and had already the marriage papers in his hand, even though he knew she had come for another reason. Or rather another marriage.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Jude Heartfilia, but I'm here because of some stolen rubies, and I'm not intending to marry anyone at this age".

Her voice was proud, and you could understand that she was from a wealthy family, only by listening to her voice. He felt relived by the fact that he didn't have to try to make her marry anyone.

Her appearance was exactly like her mother's, if it wasn't for this proud or rather stubborn look. She had the look in her eyes that you only found in the eyes of a Fairy Tail member, real stubbornness with this wannabe hero factors.

"Does the name Gary the Gray tell you anything?"

The girl looked straight at him, and he felt like he had to answer. He hated this feeling of lack of power. Only this girl had any power over him. He hesitated before he answered in his tired voice.

"Not heard of him, a friend of yours?"

He could she how she rolled her eyes, and almost started walking towards the door again. But stopped and turned around.

"He has stolen some rubies, he's a thief. They say it's the purest rubies in the world, and the owners thought he would sell them to you".

Her voice was clear and pushy. She knew she had the power to make him tell her anything she wanted to know.

"I know nothing about that Gray guy you're talking about. But the rubies, of course I know a lot about them. They're a mystery, they have powers you see. Magic powers, really strong magic power sealed inside the rubies. From my point of view I've always thought only one of the 8 is real, of course I have no interest in these rubies".

The girl started pacing round in his office, back and forth. He could she how her brain was on high speed.

"He wants to use them for something! Something that requires more magical power than him himself can produce. Or! Maybe If he uses his own magical powers it will vanish!"

He couldn't follow her anymore, he knew perfectly well that magic didn't "vanish". He had once been a mage, but he had forgotten how to use magic. But he still remembered the basics. He knew that magic didn't vanish, so you would always gather more, which of course was the reason that mages didn't dry out, and died of overuse.

Then the girl stopped, as sudden as she started her pacing. Once again looked him straight in the eye, and once again he could feel her spirit touching him.

"Thanks Jude! It really helped! Take care!"

He felt like someone had stepped on him, and suddenly he raised from his desk and walked towards her.

"You sure you want accept the fact that you're a true Heartfilia! You could get power, you wouldn't need all this hard working! You could have a social life in the high class society! Visit other countries than Fiore! You sure you want to say goodbye to this once again?"

The girl looked at him, he could see her disappointment. She felt sad for his sake. Not that he felt pitiful because of that or anything.

"Thanks for the offer, but as I said, Heartfilia will always be my past, my future is Fairy Tail. So I'll probably have to see you again sometime. So I'll say Goodbye for now!"

Her voice was filled with disappointment. She turned on her heels, and walked out of his office.

Her voice filled the residence as she talked with the servants. His own disappointment was big, and he just wanted to sit down and drown in his own work again. But instead he looked out of the window. Watching as the girl went back to the pink haired boy. Followed by the servants who cried even more than before. She was hugging them once again before she walked towards his passed wife. He could see how she showed her respect to her mother, and placed a rose on the grave. Then they left.

He sat down with his work again, thinking only about what he had to do. Even though he could feel how much he missed Layla. The girl had once again reminded him of her. He felt sad, but he knew his only happiness could be in the work of the Heartfilia corporations. He had to look up and out of the window once more. He couldn't resist the faint hope of seeing her running back. Seeing Lucy coming back home.


	4. Chapter 4: Magical power

**I didn't use that much time correcting this one... But I still hope you'll enjoy it! It's starting to get really exciting!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Magical power<p>

Lucy could feel her father's gaze when she walked with Natsu and Happy towards her mother's grave. He was probably angry, or maybe regretful. But as always he wasn't showing any emotions. Personally Lucy felt horrible about acting as she just had towards her father. When they reached the grave she took a rose which Ms. Supetto had given her and laid it on the grave. She paid a minute on recalling memories of happiness with her mother when she still was alive. Then she walked towards the train station with a heavy heart, thinking about the happiness which once had existed in this residence.

Natsu was awkwardly quiet. Usually he would have been the happiest living person, or if not the happiest, the most excited. But somehow he was just as quiet as Lucy. After a little while she smiled towards Natsu, and started telling him what she had found out. She couldn't feel the happiness reach her heart, but in time it would.

"No one has tried to sell him any rubies, but he told me something about them".

Natsu looked at Lucy, she tried not to think about it, but she found the silence a bit weird.

"He told me about this enormous magical power they have concealed inside. He also told me that he believes only one of them is real!"

Natsu's face turned from interested to angry. She could feel the heating air around him.

"Why do you believe what that guy is telling you? He has been neglecting you, been talking bad about you, even hated you! He doesn't accept you as the person you are! I can't stand people like that! I pity them!"

Natsu was almost shouting, and weird enough, Lucy felt warm because of it. He was only thinking about her good, it was a thrilling feeling. But she knew he would have done it for any member of Fairy Tail. Not that it was something bad, but she still felt disappointed.

"I know Natsu, I also pity him. But he's not a liar, and he's probably the most reliable person when it comes to those rubies, as he told me he have no use of them".

The train approached the station, and Lucy knew that she wouldn't have any change to talk Natsu for the next three hours on the train. But before he passed out Lucy could feel his hand touching hers. She probably read too much out of it, but it made her heart lighter.

_So it's not money his after, it's power. But I don't see why he would want all the rubies when only one is real, he must be aware of that. Or maybe it's not really the magical power of the rubies he wants. Maybe he's after some kind of stronger magical power. I've heard of some place which should consist of a huge amount of magical power, I read it somewhere, I don't remember where thought. He will probably use the rubies to gather the magical powers and somehow transfer them into himself. If he succeeds, we would get an enemy stronger than anyone else._

The train stopped, and they got off. They were in some little village, they would need somewhere to stay for the night. Natsu was back to normal, and for some reason ran around, spitting fire out of his mouth. Luckily there was no one outside, most people had probably gone inside for the night. Lucy saw a light outside a little house, and she went towards it, hoping it was a hostile.

"What can I do for you My Lady?"

The host asked, with a low voice that revealed his tiredness.

"Do you have a room with two separate beds?"

Lucy asked as Natsu still was too happy to care about anything else than freedom.

"Yes, of course. Just write your name here, and it will cost you 500 Jewels".

The host informed her and then gave her a key. From the other room someone, probably his wife, called his name. He sighed loudly, excused himself, and walked from the room. Lucy in the other hand had more than enough with trying to drag Natsu upstairs to the room. Because when she asked Happy for help he only got this evil gleam in his eyes, and told her she needed the training. Before Lucy could throw whatever she had in her hand at him, he had flied round the corner.

As Natsu fell asleep on the bed Lucy used some time in the bathroom. Trying not to bother herself by thinking about her job. Instead she started thinking about her novel. She had written 200 pages, and was only half way. She was trying to develop the story inside her mind. About how a fairy girl once had approach a human boy, and then even fallen for him. When they had become one it resulted in a child, half human, half fairy. This child had showed an ability never seen by mages before, the ability to open gates between worlds. This was the start of stellar magic. She was quite confident in her story, after all it was based on the myth of the mother of stellar magic.

When she went out of the bathroom again Natsu sat waiting for her. He was fully awake, but what really caught her attention was Happy's snoring. In a weird sense they were alone, and Lucy felt herself getting nervous. For the first time she could see that Natsu had matured the past 3 years. He had gotten taller, but the real change was this concerned look. She could feel her heartbeat, even though she knew she didn't blush easily, she looked down. The heat in the cheeks was enough to cause this kind of reaction.

"I know you loved your father Lucy, and I won't ever blame you if you want to go back to him. But I will do everything in my power to prevent it, because you won't find true happiness by your father's side".

Natsu's voice was strong, and she knew he had understood. She had missed her father, she had missed everything that she had left the day 4 years ago. But as Natsu perfectly reminded her off was that she would have missed Fairy Tail even more if she went back. For some reason she started crying, she tried to push through a smile, try to act as if everything was okay.

"I knew you held back, I've never quite understood how you could hold back your tears. So tonight I'll be the best friend you've ever had".

Natsu walked to her and wrapped his arms around her, so the only thing she could feel was Natsu's hot body against hers. She wanted to stay like this forever. He led her to her bed, and they sat down together. Not a word was said as they sat there. Natsu only patted her head as she cried against his chest, until she fell into deep sleep.

"Do you know a place with a huge amount of magical power?"

Lucy asked Natsu as she stared at her food, unable to look him in the eyes. The mature Natsu was gone, and he was the normal totally childish Natsu.

"Of course! Fairy tail's holy Island! You've heard of it?"

Natsu took a big bite of his bread and was as carefree as always.

"Never heard of it for some reason…"

Lucy answered a bit uncomfortable. Instead of eating her food she used the fork to play with it. She looked at Happy, just to make sure he didn't feel this weird awkwardness. But Happy was perfectly concentrated with eating his fish, and didn't give a care for anything else.

"It has a holy power, which always is gathering magical power, I've always thought about it as some kind of converter. I think it converts magic in over the ground to magic underneath the ground. So it makes a circle. So it should be another place on this planet doing the exact opposite! Converting magic underneath the ground to magic above the surface of the earth! And when talking about our holy island, it's said that the first guild master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermilion, is buried there!"

Lucy looked at Natsu for the first time since last night.

"How do we get to this island?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tehee, I hope Natsu developed in the right direction! I think he did ^^ Of course... I'm the author after all :D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Going with the flow

Chapter 3: Going with the flow

The sound of a chart being laid out on the table, and the smell of old paper. Lucy pointed out the little city with the name Mountaina. Natsu looked at the place she pointed at, then his gaze moved towards a little spot in the middle of the ocean, east of the village they now was in. Tenrou Island was far from the east coast.

"Hey Lucy, hurry up!"

Natsu was all fired up, he was running up the slope, while Lucy was trying her best to keep up. She tried to understand where they were going, but she gave up. Natsu had remembered the fastest way to the island. She didn't understand why he knew about some short cut, but she trusted him enough to follow him wherever he took her.

"Please slow down Natsu, I can't keep up!"

She was walking as fast as she could, sometimes running, but she was tired, sleepy and she had a huge back packet. Natsu didn't seem aware of his own back packet found lots of sheeps on both sides of the road. The scenery was beautiful, with these green hills surrounding the village. Of course you had the mountains surrounding it all. On one side there was a harmonic waterfall, falling through the green hills, and down into the woods, where it disappeared.

They paused for a second, ate some food, and then they had to walk fast again. You could see how well-trained Natsu's body was, and Lucy could feel her own strength. Natsu was maybe in better shape than her, but she was in better shape than she'd ever been.

"Natsu? Wouldn't it maybe been more efficient to take the train?"

Lucy asked him, she didn't doubt him, but she doubted his sources.

"Not really, you know that the Island is actually guarded by a magical shield, no one has entered since the shield was set up! Not even the master"

Lucy suddenly doubted herself, if the shield was that strong, why should anyone try to enter, and why should they be able to enter? When she thought that not even the master could enter, it scared her a bit. They're master was extremely strong, he had never fought a battle Lucy had joined. Even when phantom attacked, he let the members do the job. And his height made it harder to believe in his strength, but she would of course not doubt him!

Slippery stones were only a proof that they were walking over the mountains. It had started raining, and small drops of rain were hitting them. Lucy felt numb in her legs after all the walking, and it also started to get cold. The road had turned into a small path, which followed the landscape perfectly. Lucy had to watch her steps, and was in deep concentration over this mission. When she finally felt like looking up, Natsu was gone.

_Where is he? Did I lose him, or rather, did he lose me? I can't start looking for him now, I won't ever know where to look. Maybe I just should follow the path to the next village, his probably just out of sight for the moment._

But when Lucy almost started running she heard him calling her name from above. She looked up, and saw him over her, she had to go back to follow the non-existing path he had taken. It was even more slippery and absolutely not made for mountain passers. But she kept walking, asking herself why she didn't call upon the spirit Horoclux and made him transport her. Which of course would have been very embarrassing, still it would've been more confortable.

"Happy! Lucy! I found the place, I found it!"

Lucy stopped, and looked around, the only thing she could she around her were rocks, nothing which told her that it was a path to anywhere.

"Where is it?"

Lucy looked at Natsu, hoping for a reasonable answer, and she got it. Natsu told her that Igneel had told him about this path once, he had made sure that Natsu could find it, of course he had went here that time Igneel disappeared, but he didn't sense him anywhere, neither did Igneel come when he called for him. Igneel had told him that this was a path to Tenrou Island, only use it when you have to. He also told Natsu about something underneath the mountain's surface which would help them. After Natsu was finished telling Lucy that he took his fist up in the air, she could see how flames started surrounding it and then he yelled.

"Fist of the firedragon! Here I go, I'm gonna smash through this mountain!"

Lucy looked terrified, and run forth to stop him. Natsu saw this movement and stopped right away afraid of hurting her.

"If there is something inside there which is important for us we shouldn't risk crushing it! I open thee the gate of the maid, Virgo!"

A gate appeared in the air and out came a girl with short pink hair, dressed in a maid outfit. Around her fist long heavy metal chains were hanging. She greeted them and asked Lucy what she wanted her to do.

The whole where Virgo had spun open was perfectly circular, and you couldn't see the bottom. You could only hear the faint sound from her chains. After a minute she came up from the whole, and placed her feet perfectly and elegant on the ground.

"I did as you told me, princess. It's a cave, with a river flowing through it, I didn't take a closer look. What will be my punishment?"

Lucy sighed and went down the hole, the only light except the little light which reached the bottom from the hole, was the flaming light from Natsu's fired fist. Lucy tried to look round in the little cave they ended up in. But the corners were too dark for her eyes.

"There is a boat over there, princess."

Virgo pointed towards one of the corners, the light from the hole they had entered got smaller and smaller, and the sound of a river which flowed through the cave higher and higher. Lucy got the feeling that in this cave no time could exist. The water would just keep on flowing through the cave.

"We're supposed to use the boat down the river! Let's go Lucy, Happy!"

Natsu were already carrying the boat towards the river, and Lucy noticed that the hole Virgo had dug for them had closed. Some kind of old runes had probably been used on the cave, so that it always would be hidden. When she turned her head she could her the small sound of growing trees. She bet there was a new boat which was being made, out of nothing. It gave her the creeps, the whole cave gave her the creeps. She wanted to leave, fast.

"Wow! You're supposed to drive it!"

Lucy had been a passenger on such a vehicle before, mostly when Erza drives. It uses your magical power to go forth.

"Let me drive! You'll only get sick anyway"

Lucy took a steady step down into the boat, she placed her hands around the steering wheel, and tried to use her magic to resist flowing downwards. But nothing happened, she tried again after telling Virgo to leave, but the boat remained the same.

"Does that mean I have to drive?"

Natsu's smile was somewhat evil, and he almost threw Lucy backwards in the boat, and sat down in the front himself. Happy had jumped down in the boat and looked out over the egde. Then Natsu released them.

The darkness around them was unbearable, they didn't know what they should expect, was there a waterfall, where would they end up? They didn't have a clue, but Lucy seemed to be the only one who led of anguish. She was feeling really panicked but kept calm, trying to find out if Natsu had made his task, but Lucy imagined that he was laying there all over the front and unable to do a thing. But suddenly she felt a hotness surrender the boat, and a faint light were starting to spread in the boat. Like surrounding the materials, and making the whole boat light up, like a lantern in pure darkness. In front of Lucy Natsu was in full concentration, and by all means, perfectly normal. Not any signs of motion sickness. Before Lucy could think about anything else the speed increased, and the only thing she could think of was all those rocks they almost hit.

As they went with the river they all felt the air press strongly towards them, but Natsu kept pushing the boat. From time to time Lucy would feel her heart in her throat. She could feel how they passed through the tunnel, she could almost feel the pressure from the walls. But the only thing she could do was to trust Natsu.


	6. Chapter 6: Behind the shield

Chapter 6: behind the shield

The light was finally showing itself. It was a warm feeling, filled their breasts with happiness. Somehow Lucy felt relieved, finally this wild ride down the river was over. Happy had held his eyes closed during the whole ride. Now he was opening them, and looking out at the light. He smiled, before he closed his eyes again. Natsu wasn't actually reacting, to Lucy it seemed as he was enjoying himself too much. He loved this, or maybe the feeling of not being motion sick. Who knows? They approached the opening, and they started to see a glimpse of the ocean. She could smell the dissent scent of fresh water blending with salt water. She could hear the screams of the birds. Finally they reached the ocean, their wild tour down the river was finally over!

"Oye! Lucy! You're okay?"

Natsu suddenly turned around and asked. Maybe he realized how fast he had pushed the thing? Or maybe he just felt like screaming out something.

"I think so, and I think Happy survived too!"

Lucy looked at the blue cat that seemed as he was in shock, which probably was the case. The only thing he said in his weak voice was:  
>"Aye, sir…"<p>

The ocean was as always really blue, and you could only see the horizon. They drove further away from the tunnel, across the ocean. To Lucy it made no sense, why wouldn't they meet the shield that protected Tenrou Island? She had believed they would've passed through it. But they weren't even close the Island, and wouldn't the shield be around the Island?

"I thought we would pass the shield? But it's still at least 10hours until we're there! And you're going to use all you're magical powers on driving this thing!"

Lucy was shouting to Natsu. She was a bit stressed, they needed to stop one crazy guy from extracting powers from the earth. Happy was looking coldly at the sea, before he answered with an evil tone ringing in his voice.

"Natsu is Natsu! I believe in him, now it's your turn to believe that your powers will be enough when we reach our goal!"

Natsu turned towards her, and now Lucy was sure. She was the main character, she was the person with power enough to crush that guy! Natsu and Happy believed in her!

"I know! Let's go!"

The hours went by, at some point the only thing in sight was water, water and more water. Lucy had started gathering powers, and was therefore trying to fall asleep. Which she found quite impossible. But if she was going to play the heroine, she had to rest. Natsu was driving as fast as he could, and Happy had fallen asleep. In the end, it really was lonely out there.

Lucy woke up by the feeling of motion slowing down. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but the daylight was far gone so it must have been a while. The moon was shining down on them, and around, a million amount of stars. With her dizzy movements she sat up and tried to see if Natsu still had enough magical power left to drive. He pushed all his magical powers into the boat, he would need some hours to recover after this. She turned forward, looked out over the horizon. There it was, like a tower piercing the sky, Tenrou Island.

"Hey! Natsu! Get a hold of yourself, if you're not slowing down we're going to crash… Then I can't save Lucy!"

Happy was shaking Natsu, he was actually concerned. He could only carry one of them, and with this speed one of them had to jump. They had no idea what they could find in this water, they had no idea what they would find on Tenrou Island.

"I'm jumping, take Natsu and fly to the beach! Understood?"

Lucy's voice was commanding. She had no doubts, and no one could do anything about it. She had decided, and what she had decided would become the truth shortly after.

"AYE, SIR!"

Happy was a bit scared of Lucy's sureness, but did as he was told. He picked up Natsu and right after two angel wings showed themselves from his back, and he was soon after in the air carrying Natsu's sleeping body. Lucy didn't even count to three, she just jumped as soon as Natsu was out of the boat. They were 10 meters from crashing right into the berg, and she had no time to hesitate, and therefore she soon after was in the water. Swimming as fast as she could towards the beach. After all, land was better than water. She had a really nasty feeling when she thought about what kind of creatures could be found in the water, so she tried not to think about it. Unsuccessfully, of course. When the sand exposed itself under her hands she felt really relieved, they had all finally reached the island!


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy's week

Chapter 7: Lucy's week

Natsu's snoring was the proof of his beating heart, he was fully alive. A strange feeling had started to grow in Lucy, she was now officially their protector and hunter. This thought made her realize that on this island great danger laid. Instinctively she reached for her keys.

For once it was nice that Natsu was sleeping that deeply that it wouldn't have mattered if he was unconscious. In this state he wouldn't have been of any help anyway and Lucy found it practical that he was too tired to even notice that he was transported by Horoclux. Horoclux was a spirit who looked like a grandpa clock, of the finest sort of tree you could find. Lucy had summoned him and he had now joined the group, which was going towards the wood.

It was a dazzling sight that met them in the wood. Everything was glowing, the ground, the trees and every plant. Lucy could feel the magic move around under her feet. A warm feeling, but still it made her unsure; almost as stepping on something fully alive, something that just was sleeping under her feet. To avoid this feeling she kept searching and sent Happy to watch out from the air.

"They are here."

A familiar female voice was saying. She removed Lucy's cover with her sword, and asked her to come forth. Happy had heard them, and was flying towards them. They were both shocked when they saw all of their friends from fairy tail standing there in front of them, Wendy, Gajeel, Jet, Droy, Erza, Gray and Juvia.

"What? Did you steal the rubies? Please explain yourself!"

Lucy was really frustrated, why was her friends here? The blue haired girl, Wendy, turned to look at them and started talking.

"Lucy, we need you to help us! Carle had a sight, she saw others like herself and Happy. She saw that their planet was dying. They have to escape!"

It was hard to understand Wendy's hasty explanation. Why did she sound panicked, what was going on? Then the little white cat touched Wendy's hand, and looked at her. Wendy nodded and Carle started explaining instead.

"I had a sight of a planet full of panicked cats, they were screaming, and all over the place it was destruction caused by nature disasters. I've known for a while that I can see into the future, and now I saw the doom of my own race, I want to protect them! They're capable of surviving on this planet, but they have to be transferred somehow. I researched the theme, but found that none who had tried had been successful! But I think you can do it Lucy, with the help of the rubies!"

Lucy sat down. She had forced open a gate before, so she knew that it was a possibility. However this was something else. She would need a lot of magical power, and she would also have to hold the gate open for hours. They had to be joking, they had to. But in her heart she knew that it was real. She trusted her friends more than anyone else, and she saw Carle's determination. It was real.

"This place is the most magical place that is found. The real ruby is gifted with power gathering, which will give us some help when it comes to magical powers. Next week it's also full moon, which is the most magical day in the month."

Levi was telling Lucy, she had probably used a long time searching for this. If anything should go wrong, Levi would want to know how to rescue Lucy. They were best friends after all.

"One week… Only one week…"

Lucy mumbled for herself as she took Natsu out of Horoclux, and laid him down on the ground. She thanked Horoclux and watched as he went back to his own world. She turned around to confront them again, she looked at Happy's shocked face. He had a faint look of hope mixed up in te shock. She had decided! She knew what she wanted to do.

"I'll do it! Even if it will cost my life, my life in exchange for a whole population would be pretty good deal. I will use this week to prepare everything, give me all the information you've got. Based on that information I will ask Crux for more. He can search for information through the databases in the spirit world!"

So they started telling Lucy what they knew. She had to force open a gate, by using the ruby to gather magical power. She had to do it without a key, and they had to find a really magical place. They didn't know much about it. The gate would also have to have several openings; they could not risk getting a whole population coming on this little island.

As they had started to explain they also explained to Lucy and Happy that the shield around this island was far more advanced. No one could get enter without magic at a certain advanced level. You had to be at the same level as a saint, or you if you were a dragon slayer you could also enter. One mystery was still to be solved though, why had the dragons showed the dragons slayers how to get to the island before they left?

The following day Lucy spent talking with the cross like creature crux. The only information she got from him was that few bloodlines had the ability, but even those with the ability also had the ability to fail it. More or less she just had to try herself, it would eventually come to her mind when the ceremony started.

"Where's the thief! I'm gonna kill him!"

Natsu had just awaked, and was a bit disoriented, suddenly he realized he was in the middle of a crowd. Levi and Gajeel were standing beside him, they held hands and talked about something, which made Natsu jump back. Lucy saw Gajeel smirk towards Natsu. Of course Natsu believed it was a weird dream, and that he had gotten the magicloss flu. He decided to just lay down on the ground and sleep. The whole scenery made Lucy laugh, and she kept giggling as she tried to tell Natsu what he had missed.

"You're going to be the one that saves them! Cool!"

Natsu were pretending to be Lucy saying cool lines such as: "I will let you pass into my world". It didn't seem like he had caught reality just yet. But after a killer look from Lucy he looked down and started some strange ritual, which involved setting some plants on fire, and Happy jumping round it screaming and laughing. Since Natsu and Happy made no sense Lucy went and looked for the perfect place for the real ritual.

She searched every corner of the island. Until she found it, the perfect place for the ritual. It was magical. The river fell down from the mountain, and disappeared into the ocean of threes never to be seen by any tourist. It was hidden in a little canyon in the mountain. But you couldn't see the mountain walls. The plants had made the walls disappear by growing up the walls. In the middle of the canyon you found a little was a little cult with water. The magical power which kept circling and gathering heated up the water, it was so hot. She stepped into the water, she could feel the heat and magic surround her. She felt warm, and powerful. She had found the place. This was where she was going to have the ritual.


	8. Chapter 8: Full moon

Chapter 8: Full Moon

With one hand Lucy touched the ground, she had to make sure it was there. It felt like she was standing on air, but of course she knew that was impossible. She also touched the glowing plants to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She went through her memories to remember everything about the ceremony. But what she knew was little, and the knowledge about it was even less. She had to use her instincts and her ability as a celestial mage.

The last day had been in chaos, everyone had contributed in some way. Wendy and Carle had found the best ways to save the Exceeds, and Erza had been with them. Happy was doing something, exactly what was outside anyone's understanding. Gajeel had been watching Levi's steps, Lucy started wondering if there was something more fragile with Levi than usual. Jet and Droy had been all over the place, doing stuff as getting lunch or other tasks they were given. Gray was trying his best to make the place in ice, to reflect the moon light. But somehow it only started melting. The magic flowing there was too strong for the ice, so Juvia tried her best keep the water from the ice in place.

Then there was Natsu, there always was. He hadn't done anything that day, except following Lucy everywhere with a concerned look written all over his face. He had only done small tasks Lucy gave him, such as holding something for her. If someone asked him to do something away from Lucy, he had refused. However Lucy appreciated his presence, and didn't tell him off or anything. She just did her stuff and felt the happiness by having him by her side.

Levi was setting up the stones as soon as the darkness started to come. She had to set them in the correct order to make a circle. The real ruby would be in the middle collecting all the magical powers that was sent by the moon. Her theory was that she could use the other fake rubies to reflect the moon light, and make the real one convert even more magic. She had even found out which one of them was real. Lucy thought Levi was amazing. Then they were ready, Lucy had only a slight idea of what to do and think. She couldn't even believe that this may be the last thing she would ever do in her life.

Lucy started walking toward the equilibrium as Levi had called it, the little pool of water. Once again she got the feeling as if something was breathing underneath her feet. The magic that occurred in this place probably almost made the island come alive. Lucy shook the feeling of her, and started concentrating on her duty again.

With slow steps she went into the hot water she earlier had gone right into. She felt her body get hotter and hotter. She had the real ruby in her hand. That made her a bit more secure, she was used to using her hand and hold onto something, usually a key. Suddenly she felt it, the magic came to her. It was a huge amount of magic, she didn't know how to handle it. She felt the ruby get hotter and hotter,. It was almost as if it had burned her, so she let it go, into the water. This made the effect of the ruby stronger, the water made it gather even more magic, and the other rubies reflected light had a bigger area to reflect the moonlight to. And the enormous amount of magic heated up Lucy. She was overheated, she felt like she was boiled, or like having a really strong fever. She did see some ruckus around her. Probably the others who tried to find out what was going on, but she ignored that fact and instead concentrated on trying to get a hold of the magic.

"I open thee! The gate of the spiritual worlds! Let the exceeds from the dying planet Tellus enter earth land!"

She suddenly was shouting, it just kind of came to her mind. But she felt it, all the heat that was gathered in the pool was sent up in the air. She couldn't turn her head to see what it was used for, or if the gate appeared. She could hardly breathe without feeling too distracted to manage the huge power.

Above Lucy the air got split in two, and darkness spread out. The space's only light was from the stars, floating around in the distance. Suddenly the gate started to move, towards a planet, instead of turning to the world of the celestial spirits. They could see a shining path towards it. And even from a distance of thousands of miles they could see that the planet was dying. They felt it, in their heart, a feeling that they never will forget.

Lucy felt so hot, her skin was burning, and she felt like a wizard's staff. The magic was flowing through her; she was only a part of a big mechanism. The magic made her body as the main part and it made her body suffer. However she had a heart that told her to be strong, it whispered to her. While the wind whispered words she longed to hear. In her heart she had the feeling of success, after all she couldn't fail, she had too much to live for, just like the exceeds who now was entering earth land.


	9. Chapter 9: Marching

Chapter 9: Marching through the gate of stars

Once, on a planet far away, there was a young female who had a rare gift. She got small glimpses of the future, from time to time. She was very young when she first saw it, the crucial future of her fellow specimen. She was a clever female and had a good heart indeed, which made her go straight to the council. But they had heard it before, in another time, on another planet.

All of the council members were immortal, they could not die of age. Their specie had the ability to give special gifts when needed and one of these needs was knowledge. Therefore they were made immortal, and they had lost the feeling of power. They only ought to save their people in hard times and acquire knowledge that could be of help to their people. The last queen had given the council one more duty, to watch the throne until the heir appeared. That young female, who stood up in front of them and broke the news, was exactly what an heir to throne should be, able to save her people and a keeper of a pure heart.

Once again a rightful heir had the throne, and, once again, right before disaster would fall upon the planet. The council had her dressed in huge clothing, to make her look mightier. So when the hints of the planets intensions started to show themselves, they told their people that she was a mighty and strong queen. With her magical powers they had nothing to fear. For days the council and the queen discussed, and tried to form a plan. But everything seemed impossible, they were too far from another planet they were able to live on. The magical powers would not hold.

The Exceeds lived hidden from the dominating specie. That specie who thought they knew their planet better than their own pocket had never tricked the council or even thought that there may be other intelligent species on that planet. To avoid them the Exceeds had chosen to never interfere with anything that could come in contact with the dominating specie. They made their own food, and their own clothes. Everything they somehow made without the use of other creatures. After years with the dominating race hanging around the planet had gotten enough and started destroying itself. As the Exceeds was the only specie hosting magic, making them capable of living on another planet, they were forced to plan their own escape completely while some of them was perfectly aware of leaving other living creatures behind.

One day the council decided to tell the rest of the Exceeds what they had been hiding from them the last years. They told them about the planet, and how they had to escape, and also that they should not panic. The Exceeds was constructed to survive even when destruction was upon them. Only the council and some few protectors knew about other creatures except birds and insects living on the planet, and they chose to keep it secret. They found it hard to bear that burden, and didn't want to give it to any other people.

It all started one morning, the queen had seen something. She thought it was a gate opening in the middle of the courtyard. She went straight to council and explained what she had seen. They started planning the evacuation, since the elderly had evacuated the people before, it would not be their first time, but it was the first time they would have to deal with the dependency of aid from another creature. They did not know if they would come to the planet together or if they would split up over the whole new environment. Therefore they prepared for the worst, they prepared to be separated.

For six days the little city of the Exceeds was in chaos. To move away from the home they loved for so long was hard, but they ought to live on. On the seventh day, they all were ready, waiting for the gate to open. Then the queen held her speech. This queen was mighty. She told her people how they lived on a planet and had shared it with other species, how they were forced to go on without them. How she wanted them to remember that, and how she wanted the few of the Exceeds that knew about other species, to tell stories about them. She wanted them to remember that egoistic choice they had made and she wanted them to remember this planet as how it was. The Exceeds was crying over the shock of leaving without rescuing the rest. They cried because their hearts was pure, and their conscience would always tell them that they ran, when the rest chose to stay and fight.

They started evacuating as fast as the gate opened, the queen sent her people out in families, and making sure they wouldn't lose each other. The council also stood and made sure the evacuating went along just fine. They could see smoke far away, and they guessed it just was another Vulcan spitting out after many long years with holding back. The evacuation went without problems, the council had once again proven themselves worthy. Then the council gathered and made ready to leave, watching their beloved city in total silence. It was a sad sight, but they knew that it would stay a memory as long as they lived.

The council wasn't far from the gate when they realized that the queen didn't move with them. She stood there staring at them with tears in her eyes, and then she spoke: "I will stay, as mighty as a captain! Proving myself worthy of this planet, our egoism has caused pain in my heart. I cannot forgive myself if I go with you. I will stay and I will warn the other species, I will try to give them a chance! I will give them a chance to say goodbye, and as far as I can I will help them till the end!" She was crying, as mighty as a queen could be. The council had never seen such good queen, years ago she had even gotten the children evacuated. She had offered both her wings, but the council had only taken one. The magic from the wing combined with a lost magic from their last planet had made a gate, and also caused the lost magic to disappear. The children had been rescued.

The queens last request was: "Please tell my daughter that I'm proud of her, she made my visions come true. I hope she can be proud of me too, and tell her that I never stopped loving her!" Then the mighty queen turned around forced her one and only magic wing to appear. That was the last time the queen was seen of an Exceed, as the captain chose to stay with her sinking ship. She flew to give other species the chance to give their last goodbyes, she flew to her own future. The last exceed on planet earth, and the first to be seen by any other specie on the planet, the mighty queen, Shagotte.


End file.
